Talk:Main Page
|}} Page Archived In case people missed tbe block above :P Zerak talk 20:56, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Spelling mistake Just thought I'd mention that the main page has a typo. "Magic—How Magic works in the Fogotten Realms, be it arcane or divine in nature." This has a mistake in the word "Forgotten". :Thanks for the headsup :) After looking at that page for god-knows how long I've become unable to spot such stuff Zerak talk 19:43, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia template at Wikipedia - consolidating information, deletion pending, should-read Hi, There is a request for deletion on my proposal for consolidating information. The whole story there. I copy my prose here, but please reply there, as it would be of no value here. ---- :I am the creator of the template and also the creator of the Wikiproject Forgotten Realms. Despite a considerable amount of work from me, I did not see much help from others (for the exception of one person who subsequently dropped). Meanwhile, a third-party project on Wikia gathered many people. Now, I'm not feeling jealous for anything: I did my best, I'm happy with it, few people followed, no problem. What I'm concerned about is not me but my goal: a consolidated source of information. And what I see now is two concurrent project working without much dialog, a consequently a lot of redundancy and the necessity to check two sources for anyone interested in the Realms. Do you like to read the same information twice just to find the delta? Me neither. That's why I created this template. Now, as far as information is consolidated, I don't care much. Bottom-line: delete if you want, but think about the ultimate goal when doing so: consolidating information. David Latapie (✒ | ) 07:21, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::At this point, I think the question of having all content ported to both FR Wiki and WP is just moot. The projects are of totally different scopes. Our wiki is inclusive and will have pages about the most obscure characters, while Wikipedia has been known to delete pages like Netheril on the premise that it is non-notable. And I agree with the WP mods that it is non-notable, from an Encyclopedia point of view - if pepople want to find obscure stuff, go to the specialists, ie. us. As for the banner/template, I can see how it could be percieved as spam by the WP community, and I think we'd be better off if it was just deleted. I know it wasn't your intention Latapie, but by making the banner in "our name" it has made it look like we are spamming/advertising on Wikipedia. ::In my eyes I'm happy with having the link from Wikipedia's Forgotten Realms page, and nowhere else. For anyone else looking for FR wiki, we can just hope we get some favorable rankings from Google :P (this message was also posted to Wikipedia) Zerak talk 08:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Go for Feature? Looking at Featured Wikia I think we're more than elligible, and compared to other candidates, I think we have a good shot of being featured - is this something people would be interested in trying to go for? We could collaborate on writing the required info blurb, etc. For things to list off the top of my head; 2000+ articles, good usage of portals, extensive citations project, thourough citations, informative location/character templates etc. etc. :) We meet all criteria (easily), just needing to write the blurb. Zerak talk 08:33, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :A fantastic idea. I have started off the blurb at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Proposed blurb for featured wiki. It'd be great if everyone could have a look and incorporate what they want! Fw190a8 18:52, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::So what the status on this? Do you think the blurb is well enough to submit? Johnnyriot999 13:56, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::See the talk page - Zerak talk 16:21, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Ahh, missed that. Thanks. Johnnyriot999 20:25, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::We're up to 8 votes, with Legend of the Five Rings Wikia as the only candidate with more votes than us (12, against our 8), also we're currently tied with the Nonsensepedia Wikia (an Uncyclopedia-type project). In any case, the L5R wikia looks pretty decent, so I wouldn't be too bothered about losing out to them this month - we'd probably just get our shot next month. But let's see how things go.. :) Zerak talk 16:12, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Humbug, some wiki with no nomination nor vote was selected for the feature of July, seems those votes are just some joke on our expense *hrmph* Zerak talk 13:59, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::They were selected a few weeks ago (end of May w/around 13 votes) and were thus pulled from the nomination page. With our current # of votes I think we'll get September, possibly October. Johnnyriot999 14:11, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Spotlight Maybe this is related or not, but how did/do we get on the Spotlight? Johnnyriot999 09:09, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but that was several months ago (they since seem to have changed the spotlight to a dynamic list of wikis), see also Talk:Main_Page/Archive01#Spotlight. Zerak talk 13:49, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Size Does Matter? Hooray, we're a Big Wiki, thank heaven for Viagra! :p Zerak talk 18:54, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :It's not the size of the wiki that counts it's how you use it. ; ) Johnnyriot999 22:54, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Current Year Would it be possible to add somewhere on the front page that the current year is 1375 DR. Perhaps as an add-on to the sentence after the link to the History portal. I was thinking "From the dawn of the Creator Races to present day of 1375 DR." My basis for advancing the current year is that Unclean was set in that year. Johnnyriot999 02:07, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm up for doing that, anyone else want to give their two cents before I whip out the big pen? Zerak talk 15:11, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm against using 1375 because even though there's one novel set in that year, the 3.5 edition is set in the first half of 1373 (as per Player's Guide to Faerûn). A lot of things seem to be set in 1374 though, so I'm kind of torn between 1373 and 1374. Wasn't there a novel set way in the future, like 1378 or something? Fw190a8 16:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::The epilogue of Final Gate is set in 1380 DR. But I still think 1375 is good Zerak talk 16:39, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I cringed when Final Gate had that last bit in 1380 DR. 1375 seems fine. The FR Dragon/Rage Sourcebook is all in 1374 (and talks about 1375 in present tense when discussing the aftermath of Calimport and the big Blue battle). I haven't checked to see if the new "super-adventure" models for Shadowdale and Cormyr have dates in them yet. We do need to have a way to move the date along as the official books move along. --Fizzygoo 21:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Since three of you are in agreement about 1375, let's go with that! I'll try making the necessary changes to the template. Either Zerak or I shall make the change to the front page. Fw190a8 23:24, 2 August 2007 (UTC) How, if at all, do you propose to handle the fact that (with the advent of 4e), there are now two current years (1375 for 3e and 1479 for 4e). And that's just the tip of the iceberg - how do you/we deal with the changes in some of the topics between the 2 editions? I suggest we need a 3e and 4e section of each page, even if the 4e section just says "As 3e".Colmarr 23:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Faerûnpedia - The German Forgotten Realms Wiki Hi, I am from the German Forgotten Realms Wiki, and i think it will be great to make a partnership with your Wiki. I made a Link on the Mainpage of my Wiki to this one, but I think, it will be better if someone could link my articles with yours. I can't do that, because I don't know how. What do you think about this idea? Here is a link to the Faerûnpedia http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Faerunpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite--Paffdaddy 18:25, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I hope you can understand what I want, I think my english isn't very good... :Hmm. The big problem here is that you want to connect a wiki on wikia.com and a wiki on gratis-wiki.com. Essentially you are trying to connect together two totally different websites. As far as I know that is not technically possible. Wiki editors would need to create a series of manual links between the two wikis. :However, it is possible for one wiki to contain multiple languages. This is what Wikipedia does. I'm not exactly sure how it does it, but the different languages exist side by side and do not get in the way of each other. Once the technical things for setting up a second language are done the wiki-editors of each language can get to work. Each article in one language can shadow a related article in the other language. In the case of a wiki with lots of languages, each language version of the wiki would be at a different stage of development. But I'm pretty sure that all of them could share resources (like images). Better still, if English and German wiki-editors were working together, German editiors who were good translators could grab English articles and create German version of that text to fill out the German wiki. (Conversly, if the German wiki had content the English wiki didn't, it could be translated from German to English.) :But the only way I think you can do this is to unify the two wiki creation efforts into a single website. For technical reasons the English FR Wiki URL is much better than the German FR Wiki URL. (The English wiki is on a "subdomain", while the German wiki is in a "subdirectory". Google allows special searches of "forgottenrealms.wikia.com", but the same trick can not be done with the German version as Faerunpedia is after the slash character - "/" - and that means Google can't do the special searches.) :I'm not sure the German wiki-editiors would embrace abandoning their current wiki and importing its content over here. But if they did, you would probably need a Wikia staff member to turn on some sort of admin-level setting that opens up the German space in this wiki. :I suggest you contact a Wikia staff member over at the Central Wikia. David Shepheard 20:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Official Forgotten Realms Wiki to be Hosted on D&D Insider Chris Perkins posted the following bullet in his blog this evening while going over some facts about the 4E Forgotten Realms: :(9) 4E FR will receive a lot of continuing support on D&D Insider, in the form of an official wikipedia, regular Dragon® articles, Dungeon® adventures, and online tools (including FR race options for the D&D Character Creator). In all, there will be more Realms support online than we were ever able to provide in the printed magazines, largely because we're no longer limited by page count. It's still too early to make any decisions as to how this will affect our little corner of the internet, but I still felt it should be posted now; it's never too early to start thinking about such things. -- Heaven's Agent 04:14, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :"an official wikipedia" O_o funny wording.. Zerak talk 05:53, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe, I'm glad someone else noticed that. When I read the blog entry the concept seemed. . .interesting. . .to say the least. -- Heaven's Agent 06:07, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Clearly, Christopher Perkins has confused a wiki with Wikipedia. David Shepheard 20:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:27, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :I think I just registered there under the name "Riot999" (never known how to use chatrooms all that well). So I'll probably be there. Johnnyriot999 18:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hello PanSola, I know you from GuildWiki (which, as you might be able to tell, has inspired our main page). I should be able to be there, if I manage to remember, someone remember to remind me!! ;) Zerak talk 22:58, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Gaming template? Should we add this, on the main page or a subpage? Zerak talk 23:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :I vote main page, but not exactly front-and-center if that makes sense. Johnnyriot999 20:28, 29 October 2007 (UTC) New Year Happy new years everyone :) Here's to hoping it will be a good one for all, and for for FR v4! Zerak talk 02:20, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Featured, Sorta Focke pointed this out: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Portal go us :) Zerak talk 20:59, 9 January 2008 (UTC) : Huzzah! -hash Featured, For Real! Wikia front page! :) Zerak talk 23:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Protection Hello! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion about the protection of the Main Page - I would strongly suggest reducing the protection to registered users only - that way it can be updated more frequently, and there's low risk of vandalism. Wikia protection policy advises only protecting pages that are actively vandalized, otherwise you can cause more harm than good. Even if only as a trial run, I would still try it. Kirkburn (talk) 18:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) -> Not Kirkburn here. I just got off the Unicorn page. If you ask me, editing any page should require you to be registered. I had to delete almost the entire Characteristics section of the article because someone ranted on about how unicorns are the "Gay d*ck suckers of the forest" and so on. Just a proposal. 22 February. Interlanguage Links German/English My friends, now we can use Interlanguage Links!--Paffdaddy 17:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I was looking forward to that! Daranios 19:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Gaming Featured We're the featured wiki over at Gaming http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Gaming -Zerak talk 15:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Hooray, that's great news! Fw190a8 17:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. The team has taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco here Thanks for listening! Kirkburn (talk) 17:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Please see Forum:Main page layout for a discussion about a main page update. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 11:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Neighbors Hi there folks. I'm the beaurocrat on the Dungeons and Dragons Wiki, which is centered around homebrew content. I was hoping we could get some closer cooperation going on between the wikis of Wikia. I'm not quite sure what that means aside from referring people to each other, but I should note that you guys have a rather stubby "spells related to FR" section while we have a complete SRD -- so instead of linking to the spell stubs, you guys could just link to our complete SRD entries. Not really sure what else to put here, aside from: I hope to talk more with you folks in the future. Surgo 01:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Translations Hello all. I'd love to contribute to the wiki by translating pages in Italian. How can I do that? Should I open a new wiki (like, for example, it.forgottenrealms.wikia.com)? Or is there something an admin should do to enable a new languagE? : You should open a new Wikia. See, for example, http://fi.forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu --Trixt 22:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome gaming table(s) A friend brought this to my attention and I thought I'd share: http://www.agyris.net/v3/ugt/default.asp Moviesign 13:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Split the Wiki This discussion has been moved to Forum:Split the wiki. featured article, media Hey, just a little thing but could admins change the featured articles and media once every few weeks. just to keep it fresh. Now the homepage is locked, these two features seemed to have stopped. Cheeers Thomaslove92 01:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Did You Know... I'm not sure how this template works, whether it gets its info from a pre-typed source or automatically selects phrases from articles. However I've noted that it is listing Colderan Morn as Randal Morn's father when he is in fact his great-grandfather. I don't know if there are other errors in the section but if this works I think it is a brilliant idea. --Eli the Tanner (talk) 15:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : All the Did You Know... section does is call the template. I've fixed that, so as soon as the server caches it, the Main Page will be fixed. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC)